1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a time-of-flight mass spectrometer (TOF-MS) used for detection of the molecular weight of a polymer and the like.
2. Related Background Art
In a TOF-MS, the mass of detecting ions is detected based on time required for the detecting ions to fly within a vacuum flight tube. An apparatus of a type disclosed in JP2007-87885A has been known as a charged-particle detecting apparatus to be used as a detector in such a TOF-MS.
This charged-particle detecting apparatus has a detecting section including a microchannel plate (MCP) arranged on a vacuum flange, and thus has a configuration that makes it easy to replace the MCP when the detector reaches its life end.